Crimson Jewel
by silvergolddragon
Summary: co writer wanted summary inside - monarchshipping - don't like don't read, lemons and mpreg in the far future of the story. adaptation of Lil' Dark's story.
1. Prologue Crimson Treasure

Prologue

Dear Journal,

I have been here for as long as I can remember, which goes back to the age of five. Demons had raided my village and brought me, with a few more Humans, towards the palace. The High Council had waited there for us. After a few days in the dungeon, we were brought towards the Grand Hall (as I remember) to face the High Council. Guards stood at every door and the ones who had let us Humans here, had pushed us on our knees. I cannot recall all of their faces, but I do recall the one from my current Master. He has been my Master for fifteen years now and he is a powerful Demon. He takes care of me, although it is fake care. Master does not love me, he beds more women than I am willingly to count.

But I am not afraid of him either. I live with him, in a country once called America, but that had been thousand years ago, when Demons had started their first attack from out of their homes within the Underworld. Now they habited Earth, and they had taken on Human slaves. If you were no slave, you were lucky or born into a higher social class. I was born from a father and mother who were both looked upon as from a higher class, but my town was raided by guards because the High Council had been afraid of our power. I learned all this when I became older.

Ever since that week, Lord Hikari has been taking 'care' of me. He shows me towards the other Lords, letting them see how beautiful I was... or seemed to be, but I was untouchable. And nobody dares to touch me, because Lord Hikari would murder them before they could retreat their fingers. They were only allowed to look, to see how he could touch me.

At the moment I'm tying a bow around a present box in my home, Avaralis. The present is for a girlish Demoness who my Master wishes to bed. It's a few days before the Council must come together again in the big city Abydos. I love that city, it's crowded with people and the food they have there is delicious. I already prepared some packings for my Master and myself, because I have to go with him so he can show me off again.

Gently I tugged the bow into it's perfect place and I smiled at my work. My Master praised me, smirking slightly as his dark-purple eyes glaze over with lust. I sigh softly, my Master is smaller than me, but he has a control over people which is almost scary. I'm not really afraid of my Master for he will not really hurt me, but I know that he is powerful in many ways.

Darkness/

"Very well done, Yami. Let's see if this works, shall we", Master Hikari said. The one he referred to as 'Yami' was a pale young adult. He was dressed in clean white pants with sandals at his feet. Another pale hand lay itself on his shoulder, softly stroking the muscles which Yami had. Gracefully, the Demon rose up from the chair he had been seated upon. A white tail flicked as Hikari picked up the present box.

Both these men had almost the same hair. It was natural, both of their hairs, but it stood in spikes with a base of black. But Yami's hair was tri-coloured, a base of black tipped in crimson with blond bangs framing his pale and delicate face, while they also shot up his black hair. Hikari however, had dark-purple bangs framing his face, which almost looked childish, and the base of black hair was tipped in that same colour.

The white tail circled around Yami's wrist, tugging softly. Crimson eyes looked up at their Master and Yami sighed.

"You have done well. When I will not return to the room you know that you can go to bed when the sun falls", Hikari said. He looked at Yami, the look in his eyes making up for his lack of height. Yami nodded, bowing his head.

"Yes Master", he said. Master Hikari smirked, released Yami's wrist and walked away. The present box still clasped tightly in his hands. Yami looked after his Master, sighed softly and turned to the small table again. He was seated upon his knees, but he changed position, discarding his sandals next to him. From one of the drawers he retrieved papers and pencils. To get his mind off of things, Yami started drawing.

That evening, his Master did not return.

Yami sighed softly, as he lazily lay in bed. It was comfy and he didn't feel like raising up yet. Like his Master had said, Yami had gone to bed when the sun had set for that day and normally he would raise up when the sun came up again. Still, his Master had not returned, so Yami gave himself the time to wake up and just be lazy, but he was beginning to get hungry.

When the door opened Yami flicked his crimson eyes towards the door and saw his Master enter. He sat up, Hikari walking over to the bed.

"Hello, Yami. Slept well, I hope?", Hikari asked, a fake smile on his face. Yami nodded.

"Yes Master. I hope you have done the same", Yami said. Hikari smirked, looking at the small table and seeing the papers with drawings neatly stashed upon the table.

"I have enjoyed myself, like you, I see", Hikari said and he flicked his white tail. He picked up a few papers, not looking at Yami. Neat drawings of landscape or animals were painted or drawn upon the papers.

"They are beautiful Yami, well done. Now, into the bathing chambers with you", Hikari said and he lay the drawing away again to walk towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Yami slept in the same room as his Lord and thus shared all of the other rooms as well. He got out of bed and walked after Hikari towards the bathroom. Hikari was already turning on the shower, testing the water with his hand.

"Strip Yami. The water is fine", Hikari said, turning to Yami.

/ Dear Journal

That is what our 'relationship' is about. My Master would constantly humiliate me in one way or another. My Master would bathe me and feed me, as if I was a child. I loathed my Master, he harmed me not only physically, but only with bruises that could not be seen with other people's eyes. But he did not rape me... he did more, however, he tried his best to harm me mentally as well. Over the years I grew deaf ears to his words, although sometimes the words still sting.

Today the travel would start towards Abydos. Three days would I be in a train which was driven forward with Magic. My Master possessed only little of this Magic, at least, I thought. I had never seen him use much of it, maybe because he didn't dare to use it around me. Thinking I would become a tainted jewel.

Thanks to my Master, did I not only hate him... but also myself.

Darkness /

Yami let the water fall upon him, soothing his skin and muscles, even though he hadn't done much laboured work. Master Hikari wouldn't dare to hurt the jewel before his eyes. Even though Hikari was straight, only in 'love' with woman, Yami was a sight to look at. Healthy pale skin was draped over strong muscles, but they were not too much. Yami was small for a man, but so was he... especially for a Demon.

Hikari walked over to a row of small cabinets. They were open and he looked inside to find a nicely smelling shampoo and soap. He retrieved them, bringing them back to Yami, but he didn't give them.

"Come and kneel down", Hikari said. Crimson eyes flicked to him, but Yami didn't move. When those dark-purple eyes slightly narrowed, Yami's own eyes only narrowed back and he turned slightly, showing his back towards his Master. Hikari glared at the back shown to him, he could see the muscles flex, but also the burn mark that was imprinted onto the left shoulder blade.

"Yami", came the dangerous tone. However, once again, Hikari got no reply. Just the back turned to him. The Demon flicked his tail angrily and he pressed his finger against the burn mark.

"You are mine, Yami. Don't you dare to forget that! Kneel down, now", Hikari hissed. He took a firm hold onto Yami's arm and tugged at it. Yami turned his face to him.

"I can wash myself, Master", he said. Baritone voice flowed through the bathroom. Hikari looked at him, glaring at him as he grabbed Yami's chin.

"Kneel, because you are this close to me losing my temper", Hikari growled. Yami glared back. He knew better, but he didn't want to think and know today. He didn't want to feel tormented... Even though he knew it was hopeless. Hikari was still hissing and growling at him and eventually he got Yami down on his knees. Bruises were forming on Yami's knees when the shower was done and he had the imprint of a tail on his back.

Still, when someone would look at Yami, they could not see the punishment that had been done to his body. He wore leather pants, which were hugging his legs as if they were painted onto them. A tight shirt covered his torso and he wore a choker around his neck. A thin, but strong chain, was clasped in Hikari's hand, which was tied to that very choker.

Hikari himself wore a white shirt above black pants, his body was lithe and beautiful. Better than his soul. Softly he tugged at the small chain and Yami walked after him. Before they went through the door however, Hikari stretched his hand to touch Yami's cheek. The slave turned his head away from the touch and Hikari smirked.

"I know you are still angry with me, but I had to teach you that lesson. You cannot defy me", Hikari said. His voice was low and almost sad.

"I am not angry at you... I hate you", Yami said, his voice steady and crystal clear. Hikari still smirked.

"Come. We have to leave. I have to show you to the others", Hikari said and he opened the door. Escorted by guards, they left the palace to go to the train station.

/ Dear journal,

While travelling I write this to myself. Master sits opposite of me, but we almost have a whole train compartment for ourselves. Guards are poised at the beginning and ending of this compartment to keep me and my Master save. There is not much to tell on this travel, it is the same as it has been for years. I have gone towards this Council meetings since I was five, because my Master did not wish to loose me out of his sight. Even now he is watching me carefully as I write things down or while I'm looking out of the window at the beautiful landscape.

We make a turn and I can see how Abydos comes closer. I can see the Grand Palace coming into view, which is not surprising. I still remember how it looks like from the inside and sometimes I wished I could have painted those rooms. The floors were painted with gold, as were the walls, but the brightest colours of red, green and blue were also there. Our room had columns to hold up the ceiling, with two large windows. My Master's bed was between those windows and my bed opposite one of them in the corner. My bed is large, especially for a mere slave. My Master had the excuse that he does not wish to see me fall out of bed.

Master suddenly says that we will arrive within the half of an hour and I have to pack away my stuff.

Darkness /

"Leave that Yami, the other slaves will take your stuff with them", Hikari said and he gave a almost too gentle tug at the chain. He had been holding it almost the whole trip, except for when they would be sleeping at grand hotels along the way. Yami glared at the back of Hikari's head, his crimson eyes flashing. Hikari gave a soft sigh and stretched himself outside the train, flicking his white tail and stretching the appendage as well. Yami only rolled his eyes, before he felt the all-knowing tug again and he walked after Hikari towards the limousine that was waiting for them. On the top were small flags with his Master's emblem on them.

"To the Palace and quickly", Hikari ordered, before he received a glass of ruby red wine from another slave. Hikari looked at Yami.

"You have to hold on only a little bit longer. You can sleep soon. Want something to drink?", Hikari asked. Yami shook his head. He didn't want anything from his Master, but his freedom.

The car started, driving them towards the Palace. They arrived there shortly, because there were no further cars upon the road. Slaves were not allowed to drive cars, only those of higher classes. Still, as Yami recalled correctly, they were one of the last people to arrive at the Palace. Yami followed his Master through the doors and they were announced to a Priest who stood near the door. The Priest walked away quickly, almost running through the hallway, to make sure that the 'Reader' could announce them properly to the whole Council. Hikari chuckled.

"Let him run. Come Yami", Hikari said and the slave walked after the Demon. Yami saw more Demons with their slaves, each tied to a chain so that they would be protected against other Demons. Some were made to sell their body, against their will or not. Some Demons would pay high prices. Yami could feel the stares and he saw the whispers. It was well-known that Hikari was over-protective over Yami, would never sell him, nor let another Demon loan him. But that didn't mean they didn't talk, or whisper, or look...

"Ignore them Yami. You will be fine", Hikari said.

"You will only show me, Master. Which sickens me as much", Yami said. Hikari growled low, but stopped when they reached a large, ebony door. It was opened for them, by guards who were as Demonic as Hikari. Yami walked after Hikari through the opening and next to him he saw a 'Reader'. Orange tail flicked when eyes fell upon them, but then those eyes returned to the scroll the 'Reader' was reading and he announced the arrival of Lord Hikari.

Yami looked around the room, far more amazed by the painted walls than anything else. He remembered that the large wooden table was amazing and that in the middle of it lay a sceptre. The sceptre was given to those who were allowed to talk. Hikari let Yami walk after him, while the Human looked around the room. They had changed the room since last year and he found it even more beautiful.

The walls were painted golden as the background and ruby red flowers were painted on them. But the painting was also dark. Eyes were looking at them, as if mocking them all. Yami knew why they were painted here, to watch over the Demons. Some of them were very superstitious, almost as much as they lusted for other people's bodies without thinking about the other's feelings.

"Welcome back, Hikari. And once again you bring us the Crimson Jewel", one of the Demons said. Yami heard laughter. Hikari smirked.

"I do see, however, that not all of us made it to this place", Hikari said. Yami looked at the Demon with horns. He was holding the sceptre to speak, although Hikari nodded his head towards the horned Demon.

"They will arrive soon. Will you wait here?", the horned Demon asked. Hikari smirked and he looked at Yami.

"We will stay", Hikari said and he gently 'dragged' Yami behind him to his seat. They could hear purrs when they walked passed by. Yami could see how a Demoness' hand nearly sneaked it's way up to him. He was pulled back by Hikari, the Demon snarling at the woman and he grabbed her throat harshly.

"You wouldn't dare, would you?", Hikari hissed. Green eyes looked at him.

"N- No", she choked out. Hikari released her, everyone staring at them. Yami sighed softly, but Hikari looked at all of them, still hissing.

"MINE! Did I not tell you all before? MINE!", he snarled and with the back of his hand he slapped the Demoness. Yami winced slightly, but then again, this was how his Master always reacted on people who would dare to touch him. His Master had killed many who dared to touch him, but Yami felt the tug again and he was brought back to the fact at hand. The Demoness was not dead, but warned. Yami was still dragged towards their seat, although... Hikari sat on the chair, Yami sat on a pillow next to it.

Hikari patted his head softly, stroking through his hair.

"I will protect you, Yami. Have no worries", Hikari said, a fake smile on his face. Yami turned his head away from the touch, or at least tried.

"Your protection means nothing. I am only a treasure, nothing more", Yami whispered, anger and sadness in his voice. Hikari still stroked his hair.

"You are my treasure, Yami, and nobody will touch you. You are the purest gem among all of us and I will keep you that way. You are mine", Hikari whispered back into Yami's ear, before focusing his attention onto all other Demons. Yami only sat there, on the velvet pillow, presented to all eyes like a valuable pearl.


	2. New and Old

Chapter 1

 _We waited and waited. I could only sit at the side of my Master, but I held my face low. I wouldn't let them see me, make fun of me. But I could still hear them, even though I did not react. My Master kept touching me sometimes, as if he wanted to state to everyone that I belonged to him. But Demons being filled with lust were always bad tempered. Suddenly, they were saying things._ _"A New-ling", they said. I almost didn't dare to look up. New Demons, young ones, didn't come often. Only when their parents had died, but I had never been aware of new Demons coming into the group._ _"I announce: Atemu Sennen", that was what I heard and I looked up. I 'knew' Akunamkanon Sennen. He had never looked upon me as lustful, but he had been one of few. There were others, who I was grateful, but they always seemed to come from another land. Another universe, even. These Demons were friendly, almost like Mai Kujaku, she was friendly too. Often I could see pity in her eyes, but she came from the north of Avaralis. A few cities away, I think._ _But that does not matter, for I looked up into the most beautiful face I had ever seen. My Master deemed himself pretty and he was from the outside, but when I looked at that Demon walking into the room there was more to him than just his physical beauty. He looked like me and my Master, but his tanned skin was like caramel. Blond bangs framed his face, a face that held pride with eyes red as roses or like, i hate to say it, rubies._ _Then, his hair. It looked like mine with a base of black and blond bangs up that spiky hair. The difference was that his hair was tipped in rose-red, instead of crimson. He wore black leather pants with studded boots and his chest was covered in a flaming red shirt. Softly I bit my lip... I had never felt like this before.My heart was fluttering and I felt flushed and the werdest thing is i felt like i lnew him as if from anothrt life and another time all together._ _I didn't even notice the other Demons walking in and I did not notice my Master either_.

Darkness/

Atemu Sennen walked into the room. His black tail flicked and Yami could see that in the sunlight it glittered rose-red. Hikari patted his hair gently, the touch alone sending Yami back from Heaven to Hell and he growled, turning his head away from the touch. Hikari smirked, he had seen how Yami had looked up at the newcomers and he had seen a flicker in those crimson eyes. Maybe he had to dim that fire a little bit.

"You are mine", he whispered in the pale and sensitive Human ear. He got a glare in return, before Yami turned his head away and kept staring at the ground again. Unlike other slaves he was not released from his Master's grip. He had to sit where Hikari sat, while the other slaves were chatting in a distant corner. Yami heard how chairs were pulled back and he dared another look up. The companions that were with Lord Atemu, were ones he knew.

Lord Akefia, with two personal servants. The three of them were albino's, but he was the most vicious looking of them. The other one was dark as well, but still Human and then there was the innocent one. The three of them could pass as brothers, but Lord Akefia was a powerful Demon with a foul mouth, Bakura (the darker Human) had a foul mouth too. Even to Lord Akefia, while Ryou (the innocent Human) was sweet and silent. Yami looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment, crimson met chocolate brown and he got a smile. Yami felt how the corner of his mouth tried to smile, but it didn't work. He saw how Ryou bit his lip, but that was all. Ryou could do nothing for him.

After that, his eyes fell upon two tanned male's. Both were Demons, but Yami knew them too. Marik Isthal and Malik Ishtar, two different families, although Yami heard that once they had belonged to the same family. They were also almost equally looking, but Marik had spiky hair in the colour sand-like, while Malik's hair was flat. Still the same colour though. Their eyes were violet, but Yami didn't dare to look at those eyes, they reminded him too much of the eyes of his own Master.

Malik and Marik were mated Demons, but they had no servants with them. Marik was however submissive to Malik, so it was Lord Malik and his mate, Marik. Nothing more, nothing less. An evil glint passed over Marik's face, but Malik sat down at the table, next to Mai and another woman, while the more... dangerous one went to sit with Bakura and Ryou.

Two woman had walked in as well. One of them was Lady Anzu, a Demoness with a heart filled with friendship and friendship-speeches. Yami had never heard one of those, but he had heard rumours about the auburn-brown haired girl. Yes, girl... Anzu was only forty years old and for Demons that meant she was just a little girl. Yami looked at the other woman, who settled down beside Atemu and Yami felt how his eyes fell away from the woman and upon Atemu.

"I think we are complete", the horned Demon from before spoke. He was the eldest of all, as he had reached a perfect age of 1100 years. Today would be that birthday, as it had always been for years. Mai rose up from the table, taking the sceptre in her hands. Her golden coloured tail flicked slightly, her purple eyes wide and almost cat-like, while her golden blond hair swayed down her back.

"I wish to welcome Lord Atemu to the Council Meeting. I wish to say I am sorry about his father, but I hope that Lord Atemu is well and will feel welcome among us", Lady Mai said. Her voice had something commanding, although it was a nice voice to listen to as well. Lord Atemu rose up, a smile on his face as he bowed his head to her, the horned Demon and then the rest.

"I thank you Mai. May I be of use", Lord Atemu said. Yami bit his lip again, the baritone voice of Lord Atemu was sensual, seductive, but sweet and nice. Yami felt how his inner calmed when he repeated the voice in his mind and he hid his face in the shadows of his bangs, the corners of his mouth once again trying to smile.

When the ending of that day came closer a festive banquet was held, signalling the ending of their meeting. Yami felt once again humiliated before all the Demons. His Master had chosen what he had had to eat and therefore, Yami had not been able to be free yet. The chain from Hikari was still tied to his choker and he felt deadly tired.

"Master, let us go", Yami said softly, when Hikari let another cup be filled with wine. He gave it to Yami, who held it with two hands, glaring at Hikari from under his bangs.

"Have fun!", Hikari laughed, while he continued chatting with the person next to him. Only a few of the Demons were drunk, but Yami knew that if something would happen, his Master would be able to recall it as clearly as if he hadn't been drinking at all. Yami sighed, rolled his eyes and placed the cup on the table. He sat in Indian style on the pillow, his knees still sore from their bruising and the blood to his feet had been a nice welcome when he had changed his position.

From the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw Ryou waving at him. Looking up at his Master, who was still chatting, he dared a small wave back. Ryou mouthed something, but Yami rose his shoulders in the saying that he didn't understand. Ryou sighed softly, looking at his own Master and Yami could see how he said something.

Like Yami, Ryou's town was also raided and they had been brought to the Demon Lord's at almost the same age. Ryou was only a few months younger than Yami. In the beginning, when they had both been locked up before they would be chosen, Yami had tried to sooth Ryou while talking to him and playing games. Once being presented, Ryou was chosen by Lord Akefia because Bakura had demanded as such. Yami had been chosen by Lord Hikari and they only saw each other at these moments, when the Council was brought together.

Clearly Ryou had spoken well to his Master, for the Lord walked over to where they were. Yami looked at Ryou, shaking his head slightly, but Ryou didn't notice... or didn't want to notice. Yami wasn't sure, but within moments he could see almost every fibre of the red coat Lord Akefia wore and he was amazed by the bravery of this Demon.

"Lord Hikari", Akefia started. Dark-purple eyes turned to the bloodred ones of Lord Akefia and Hikari bowed his head slightly. Yami had been right, his Master was not fully drunk yet. The scowl on Lord Akefia's face was seen by the other Lord and Hikari rose up from his chair gracefully.

"Yes, Lord Akefia?", Hikari asked. Ryou was presented.

"You will do as is promised", Akefia only said. Hikari glared at Ryou and then at Akefia who stepped in front of the innocent Albino.

"Fine. But they will be supervised. My Jewel is not to be touched", Hikari hissed and he called one of his own guards forward. The ritual was simple, Yami was able to leave Hikari's side, under the watchful gaze of Kandaulo, the guard, so he could talk with Ryou. Ryou smiled when the chain was released from the choker and Yami rose up from the pillow.

"Thank you Master", he said. Hikari looked at him.

"Make sure you deserve it", Hikari said, before he seated himself down again and turned his back onto Yami. Both pale Humans walked after the Demon Lord and Kandaulo walked behind them.

"Come, sit", Ryou said softly. Lord Akefia excused himself, but the guard situated himself next to Yami. Yami smiled, sitting down opposite of Ryou.

"Kandaulo, please promise", Yami asked. He looked up at the heavily tanned man and Kandaulo nodded.

"I promise that this conversation will be erased from my memories", the man said and Yami smiled.

"Thank you", both him and Ryou said. After that, Ryou looked at Yami.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?", he asked friendly. Yami sighed.

"The same as everytime before. I am once again the Crimson Jewel, the 'Untouched'. I am humiliated, Ryou. Time and time again", Yami started and then he ranted on. Ryou only listened, wishing he could touch Yami and lay a supporting hand upon Yami's shoulder. When the rant stopped, Yami looked at Ryou.

"I am sorry", he whispered. Ryou smiled.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Yami. I am the only one who is allowed to listen to you, besides Kandaulo, and I wish to help you with listening. Sometimes I wish I could do more", Ryou softly said. Yami nodded.

"And you? How are you, Ryou? You look good", Yami said. Ryou smiled, knowing that Yami didn't wish to talk anymore.

"I am fine, happy. Lord Akefia and Bakura take good care of me. We just re-decorated the garden around our mansion and it has become beautiful. I wish you could have been there", Ryou said and Yami felt the corners of his lips move.

"Did you paint?", he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yes. You would have loved it", was the reply and Yami smiled this time. He could imagine how wonderful it would have been when he had been able to paint. Ryou and him talked a little bit longer for a while, making sure they caught up with everything that had happened with them since their last meeting.

"Ah! Ryou!", came the sudden call. Yami looked up to see Lord Atemu look at Ryou and walk over to them. Kandaulo took a step forward, as Ryou rose up and took a hold of Atemu. Yami sighed softly, looking backwards to see if Hikari hadn't seen anything of it. Atemu looked at Ryou and Yami saw them talk. The black-rose red tail flicked, as those rose-red eyes looked at him confused, before looking back at Ryou again.

"What's up?", Ryou asked softly. Atemu focused upon him again.

"Akefia asked if I could call you, Ryou. We are leaving to our bedrooms", Atemu said. Yami had to keep a hold onto himself to keep him from swooning at hearing that voice. He didn't know these feelings, but they were lovely.

"I'll come. Please, let me say goodbye", Ryou said softly and he bowed his head in respect. Atemu nodded his head and Ryou walked over to Yami.

"I have to leave, Yami. I will see you again", Ryou said. Yami smiled and rose up from the floor as well.

"Sleep well, Ryou", Yami said. Ryou sighed softly and Yami knew. This was awkward, like it had always been. They couldn't give each other a hand to say goodbye, or a hug. Something Yami needed so much.

"Sleep well, Yami", Ryou said and he turned around, walking towards Atemu and away from Yami. Yami silently waved and he saw how Ryou did the same as he walked after Atemu. Yami could see them talking and he smiled sadly. He wished he had friends who he could talk to normally. He wished he could talk to Ryou and hug him or touch him like friends should... Yami tilted his head slightly, looking after Atemu and he saw how the man laughed. He turned to Kandaulo with a blush on his cheeks.

/Dear Journal _With my Master I eventually went back to the room, but I cannot recall much of the travel towards it. Nor do I remember much of the rest of the evening either. That laugh, it was so amazing, so sweet and alluring. And I will never have him... Master will make sure of that._ _Still, I write this now when Master has gone to bed. He did not even dress into sleeping wear, like me. The night is warm, while the balcony doors are open and the breeze is let in. I look around the room, but suddenly I can't admire it to it's fullness anymore. The colour of those rose-red eyes is haunting my mind, but in a good way. Even though I think my Master knows and he will punish me for these desires._ _..._ _Before I wrote this part, I painted Lord Atemu's face onto a piece of paper. Master was still asleep. Now I've hidden it under the plant inside the pot, being deadly afraid Master will notice, but on the other hand... I can't care... I shouldn't care... With paper and pencil I walk upon the balcony and the breeze is calming. The Moon shines bright and I lean against the railing. If I could watch this all forever, I wouldn't mind._ Darkness/


	3. Newling

Chapter 2

Atemu's POV

My name is Atemu Sennen, first and only son of Akunamkanon Sennen and Meriaket, my mother. Father died recently and I am his heir. This evening is my first with all the other Demon Lord's and I can remember how nervous I was when I travelled towards this place. I had heard stories from my father, but had never been able to imagine this. The Grand Palace was amazing and filled with many Demons I had never met before.

I was glad my friends had come with me, arriving on the same time as me, but when I stepped through that door I could hear them say "New-ling". I felt how my nervousness left me as I stepped through those doors. I would show them that I knew more than anyone would think I knew. That I was useful to this Council. I walked over to the table, to the seat that had once belonged to my father. I would make him proud.

I noticed how the lovers of my friends said goodbye to sit with the other slaves and then I noticed how one of the Lords bent down to meet the ear of the Human next to him. He whispered something and I could see the glare from those crimson eyes. Before I could focus too much on the Human at the table, Mai spoke. I knew Mai as well, a friendly Demoness and she welcomed me. I bowed to her, saying that I hoped to be useful. At the inside I smiled, I would show them all I would be the heir my father needed. The heir my father had raised me to.

When the evening arrived, the banquet was started. I remember that most Demons became drunk quickly, chatting happily. I took small sips from the wine that was presented to me. Father had always told me to drink this wine slowly or else it would touch my senses too much and that could kill me. I remember I looked around the room carefully and suddenly I saw how Lord Akefia walked over to the Demon with the Human. Ryou walks behind my friend and I can see how they talk.

The Demon, who looks so much like my cousin says something to the Human, before the slave is released. This time I notice how much the Human looks like me. Instead of tanned skin, like me, he has pale skin. At that moment I would have almost made the bet that he would shine when he would step into the moon's light, I was amazed by his beauty. His hair is tipped in crimson and somewhere in my mind a bell is ringing, but I don't know why.

A guard follows the trio and I raise my eyebrow. Then Akefia goes away and calls me over. I raise up from my chair, let the wine stand on the table and walk over to them. We talk and chat and slowly my friends leave the Grand Hall to leave to bed. I remember staring over my cup of water (I did not dare to touch the wine again) and I keep thinking: why were those bells ringing. Akefia asks me to fetch his beloved for him, while he goes finding Bakura somewhere... being sure that the other Albino Human would likely get himself in danger. I place my cup down and raise up.

For a minute a crowd passes by and only after that I can reach Ryou. I call him and I see how those crimson eyes look at me, but I look at Ryou instead and walk over to them. The guard took a step forward and Ryou rose up to take a hold of me. At that time, I didn't understand.

"What is wrong?", I ask Ryou. Ryou sighed softly.

"You can't touch him. I'll explain later", Ryou says and confused I look at the Human on the ground. Then I look back at Ryou, who asks me what I want from him.

"Akefia asked if I could call you, Ryou. We are leaving to our bedrooms", I say to him and Ryou nods.

"I'll come. Please let me say goodbye", Ryou says and I let him. Clearly this other Human is a friend of him. But I can see how they say goodbye... It's so awkward, so tense. I can see how Ryou wants to do something... but he doesn't. Because this Human is not allowed to be touch? Who made up that rule anyway? Well, they say goodnight to each other and Ryou walks away with me.

"Finally gone from that creepy guard", he says and I laugh. I still don't understand though, but I wait to ask him. I bring him back to my friend, Akefia and with the four of us we walk away from the Grand Hall. A moment longer I wait...

"Why was I not allowed to touch him?", I ask. Ryou looks at me, but Akefia shakes his head.

"It's better we won't discuss that here... Did your father never tell you?", he asks. I raise my eyebrow and he nods. Not here... When we get into the bedroom of Akefia and his lovers, I'm allowed to stay for the moment, so they can explain.

"Very well... Did your father never tell you about the Crimson Jewel?", Akefia asked me.

Atemu looked at Lord Akefia and nodded. Yes, he had heard about the Crimson Jewel, his father had complained many times... he heard those bells ringing again.

"He's the Crimson Jewel? A normal Human?", Atemu asked softly. His eyes had widened slightly. Akefia nodded.

"Lord Hikari is his Master and he keeps showing this "Jewel" everytime they come. He claims to have the purest gem in the world and I believe him. That Human is untouched", Akefia said. Ryou had fixed them some tea.

"Untouched?", Atemu asked, raising his eyebrow. Ryou sighed softly and Akefia gave him permission to talk. To tell what he knew and Ryou started at the beginning.

"Yami's village was raided around the same time mine was as well. We ended up in the same dungeon and he helped me when I was crying. I was so scared, only being four and two months, but he helped me through it. He hugged me when I needed it. I don't remember much more, only that Master Akefia chose me as his new servant and Yami was chosen by Lord Hikari. After that time... I was never allowed to touch my friend again. Nobody was, Yami was chained and had to act as if he was a pearl on a pillow. When he did not, Lord Hikari did not punish him physically, but mentally", Ryou said. Atemu stared at the small Albino.

"How do you know?", Atemu asked softly. He was already disgusted... abuse was sick.

"Yami tells me. On every meeting the Council has we are allowed to talk to each other on few occasions. For years now, Yami is a mere treasure. Nobody is allowed to touch him and many have lost their life while trying", Ryou whispered. He took a slow sip from the hot tea, but Akefia softly stroked Ryou's white hair.

"This is sick... Why would someone do something like that? How far does this abuse go?", Atemu asked, walking around the room in distress. Ryou looked at him.

"Mainly mental. Lord Hikari protects him from unwilling sex or touch. But that goes far... very far...", Ryou murmured softly. Atemu nodded, still not fully understanding.

"But he's beautiful!", Atemu exclaimed and Akefia glared at him.

"Don't dare to try and talk to him Atemu. It will cost you your life", the albino Demon hissed. Atemu nodded.

"Thank you for the information... I'll watch out now", Atemu said and shortly after that he left to his own room. Faintly he could hear the music from the Grand Hall, before he entered. There were guards at his doors to protect him, but he couldn't pay them a thought. He was still confused about the fact that the Crimson Jewel was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Silently, Atemu changed to his sleeping garment, looking outside for a small moment. He opened the balcony doors, looking up at the moon.

When I did that, looking up at the moon, I saw him standing on his own balcony. He held paper and pencil in his hands and sometimes I saw him write things down. I looked at him, seeing how his skin was even more beautiful in the moonlight. I saw how beautiful he was and I flicked my tail. But I wondered... how could someone be so cruel to a servant? I know that father told me about many Demons who sell their servants to others, which sickens me as much.

But while I see him, I can't help but tilt my head and blush slightly. The breeze plays with his blond bangs and I feel myself smile.

In our culture, our companions are our lovers. Not just servants... or slaves. When I look up at him once more, he just turns away from the balcony doors and looks up at the moon with a desperate look.

Him... I would want him as my lover, partner, companion... Husband.

( _next day)_

The next morning I awoke to a pleasant tingle in my body. I awoke to hear birds sing, while my tail had sneaked it's way around my waist. I yawned while sitting up and after that I stretched my limbs and tail with pleasure. While still rubbing my eyes I walked over to the connected bathroom and I looked into the mirror before washing my face. I remember the wonder I felt towards that pleasant tingling. Nothing all too important had happened, I believe.

I dressed myself up, once again wearing my black leather pants and this time also a black leather shirt. Today was the start of our Council meeting, something that would last a few days. For me, the period of time for me to travel towards this place was longer than staying here. Sometimes depressing, I think, while I write this. But then again, when I write this I sit on my balcony, the sun going down already. I escaped the banquet, like a few more, as I needed a calm scenery to calm my mind.

There is still a blush on my face, proving my thoughts the previous night. I was calm during the meeting and I was calm when I saw him (but for a slight gesture), still... now that I am here I can let it all out. I sigh softly, my eyes staring at the reddening sky and I smile. It's all I can do.

Atemu greeted his friends once meeting them at breakfast. The Grand Hall was cleaned from last night's feast and Marik was already wolfing down his food. Bakura did the same and Atemu guessed it was a contest. Malik was glaring at Marik.

"You act as if your food is more important than me", Lord Malik said. Marik looked at his lover.

"I gave you enough last night... And now I'm winning!", Marik said, grinning like a cat, before going back to his food. Malik rolled his eyes, as did Atemu. Akefia however silently glared at Bakura and Marik, then back at Malik.

"We don't need the details of why you went to bed earlier, Malik. Bakura, stop this nonsense...", he said. Atemu looked at Akefia, sometimes the guy just didn't know what fun was. Silently he ate his breakfast, suddenly noticing that the Crimson Jewel... no, Yami was childishly being fed by Lord Hikari.

"Don't say a word, please, my Lord", Ryou whispered. At the moment, all slaves, servants and lovers sat at the same table. That would be changed when the meeting started. They would be freed from staying in the Grand Hall to do whatever they liked. Atemu looked at him then back at Lord Hikari and he frowned. He had seen the glint of perfect joy in those dark-purple eyes. Malik sighed softly.

"I would rather not eat at all", Atemu softly said. He couldn't say nothing...

"He tried that before, Atemu, without success. We've seen it", Malik said, before their dinner was interrupted by a loud snarl. The Demon next to Lord Hikari and Yami had tried to talk to the pale Human. At the moment, Hikari had taken action against his words and the other Demon lay far away. Blood was pooling onto the floor, they could all see it. Yami only rolled his eyes, Atemu saw that too, before the Human looked away from the sight.

"Ryou, sit", Akefia said softly. Ryou's hands were trembling.

"I only wish I could help him, Master", Ryou said, a shaking voice coming from his throat. Atemu sighed softly, Lord Hikari's tantrum went on for a bit longer, before their meeting started. The other Demon was dead, Hikari had killed him in almost one single blow. Atemu could see Yami sigh softly, especially when the other servants were allowed to leave and he had to stay. Atemu frowned, but this time he did not speak. Hikari was stroking Yami's hair, but they all could see how much hatred flooded in those crimson eyes.


	4. Begining and Ending

Chapter 3

/Dear Journal,

 _They talked and talked and talked. Eventually I was bored out of my mind, jealously had been creeping up on me the moment breakfast had ended. Luckily I had taken paper and pencil with me and I write this as I sit here. Being bored out of my mind. As Master talks with other people, I sometimes doodle little things on the papers I brought with myself, it is the only thing that keeps me busy at a time like this._ _Master has killed someone during breakfast, a nicer Demon had tried to talk to me, but Master had denied me the conversation. Just like he had denied the other Demon to live any longer. I sigh softly, hearing the Demons continue to talk about their home towns. Each Demon has a castle, palace or mansion he or she lives in. From there they rule over the villages given to them. My Master was so arrogant to build a palace for himself, but he does own a few more villages than our neighbours._ _The villages I talk about are filled with workers. The Humans work for the Lord who rules over the village and they had to pay tribute to them. Taxes, food, whatever the Lord of that village decided what needed to be paid. Once, I read an history book of a long time ago when my Master had said I needed to study. I read about very ancient histories and about the Humanworld a thousand years ago._ _I was jealous of their freedom, even though their rulers had a lot of war and weren't honest all the time._ _…_ _Just a second ago, Master started to stroke my hair again. I'm the only one left as a slave, but I know that it will almost be lunchtime. In the time I didn't write, only doodled, I couldn't help but look at Lord Atemu. I don't watch him frequently, or for too long, because Master might notice and he won't be happy about it. Ah, it is lunch now, other servants are coming back._

Darkness/

"Please, seat yourselves and eat your fill!", the horned Demon spoke as the servants of every other Lord seated next to their respective Master. Yami stayed where he was, not that he could move. Plates were lain upon the table and suddenly, another Demoness than before seated herself at Hikari's other side. Hikari looked at her and smirked slightly.

"How can I help you, Lady Vivian?", he asked her. Her black hair was tied up in two equally large buns. She wore a beautiful yellow, Chinese dress with yellow slippers at her feet. Her eyes were large and a beautiful brown, but her smirk told otherwise.

"Well, Lord Hikari, I noticed this seat to be free and I wished to accompany you at this table", she said softly. Yami had to hold himself from gagging. Lady Vivian was known for her... chances of bedding his Master. Lady Vivian was his Master's favourite, but that didn't say that Yami liked her as much.

Her orange tail flicked slightly, trying to seduce the white tail of Hikari to play with the game. Yami tried not to listen to the conversation, he focused upon the other side of the table... Or the occupant. Rose-red eyes looked his way and quickly Yami averted his eyes, scared that he would be punished for looking at a Lord. Although, he reasoned, there was no reason he should be scared. If another Demon attacked him, then his Master would kill the man before a splatter of blood would touch Yami's face.

Yami dared another glance at the other side and when he looked quickly, scanning the occupants he saw that Lord Atemu was staring at him. Yami's eyes widened slightly and he let his crimson eyes wander back towards the Lord.

He captured the wink that was given to him, to treasure it for all time.

Hikari was chatting with Lady Vivian while he softly stroked Yami's hair. She was one of a few who was not interested in Humans. She said they couldn't afford her. Hikari chuckled at this, because she was wrong. She could not afford his precious Jewel, that was her problem, but Hikari didn't mind. Softly he stroked the blond bang, touching Yami's cheek. However, before his Jewel could pull his face away from his hand, Hikari had felt the heat upon his Jewel's pale cheek. Hikari whipped around in his chair, forgetting that Vivian was talking to him.

"Yami? What is wrong?", Hikari asked, grabbing Yami's chin and making sure those crimson eyes turned to him. Yami growled softly.

"Nothing", he hissed and he tried to get out of Hikari's grasp. Those dark-violet eyes hardened, glaring at Yami. He lay his hand against Yami's cheek, ignoring Vivian who was trying to get Hikari's attention again. Hikari snapped at her to leave them alone, before returning his eyes upon his Jewel.

"Are you sick?", Hikari asked. Yami looked at him and then realized he was blushing, because of the wink. But his Master didn't know that... Yami shook his head.

"No... I'm not sick", Yami said, although he wouldn't tell the truth to his Master. Was he really blushing as if he had a fever? Hikari was still testing his temperature and perhaps the panic within Yami made sure that his temperature did rose. Hikari growled.

"The air from these morons is making you sick. Come, we leave so you can rest", Hikari said and he dragged Yami up on his feet.

"Master? I'm not sick", Yami said, trying to fight against Hikari's grip. He didn't want to leave, he would miss Lord Atemu's eyes upon him. Hikari tugged at Yami's arm, dragging the young male out of the room. They were stared at by the other Demons, but by now, most of them were used to the strange antics of Hikari. When they had left, Atemu bend over to meet Lord Malik's face.

"What just happened?", he asked softly. Malik looked at him.

"Hikari got it into his mind that Yami is being exposed to our "Demonic-air" for too long and that it will harm him in any way. I believe that the "Lord" himself has already brought enough damage to the poor boy's brains", Malik said with disgust in his voice. Atemu looked at the empty place and softly sighed. Lord Akefia looked at him.

"Put him out of your mind, Atemu. He's not meant for you", Akefia said. Atemu nodded and when the meeting starting he was there again with his full attention. However, Yami didn't come back. Atemu let everything pass him, while he tried to listen, but when the banquet would arrive, he was almost the first to get out.

Yami was dragged into their chambers by Hikari, Kandaulo walked after them. Hikari was muttering things about dirt-smelling Demons and morons, while he closed the door behind himself. He dragged Yami to his own bed, seating his Jewel down on the soft mattress.

"I'm not sick!", Yami snapped at him, but his Master wouldn't listen. Hikari picked up Yami's sleeping wear and made it clear that he wouldn't listen to Yami's protests.

"Those morons make you sick! I felt the heat on your face!", Hikari yelled at Yami and tugged at the garment Yami wore.

"It was warm in that room, that is what you felt", Yami said, trying to fight against Hikari. Hikari tugged harshly at the blond bang.

"Sit still and let me take care of you", he said, while Yami cried out in shock. He was stripped from his clothing and put into his sleeping garments, before Hikari lay him down.

"You are always fighting me... You are my Jewel and thus you need to learn I will take care of you when you are sick, Yami!", Hikari snapped. Yami growled and crossed his arms. Hikari covered him with the blankets and turned around to get an extra blanket.

"It was warm in that room, that's why my temperature is higher. Let me go!", Yami yelled, kicking the blankets off of him. Hikari glared at him, using his magic to keep Yami into bed. Yami's eyes glazed over, the crimson eyes shining not so bright as before and Yami lay down. Hikari smiled devilishly sweet, before coming back with an extra blanket. He covered Yami with both of the blankets, Yami however, only stared at nothing.

"I'm sorry, my Jewel, but when you fight me... I cannot take care of you", Hikari said, sighing softly. He stroked Yami's hair gently, raising up and walking over to his closet. He sorted out some other clothing, while he threw Yami's clothing in the washing bin. He himself went to take a shower.

The area was cold, so cold. Yami whimpered softly, trying to grab a hold of the warmth that was so close-by. And still so far away. There was mist around him and he knew... he knew he had been here before.

"No! Release me!", he yelled to no one, for there was not a person in this world. His Master had never explained him where he was, but it was really uncomfortable. He was all alone, surrounded by mist. Far away, he could see the all familiar canopy bed that was of his Master and he heard water, as if there was a waterfall. Yami sat down on the so called floor, even though there was no floor. Yami always thought he was floating or something like that.

Yami sighed softly. In this state he did know he had no control over his body until someone would jerk him awake by hurting him with pain, or when Master Hikari would lift the spell from his mind. A door opened far away, but Yami didn't pay attention, maybe his Master was coming back from the shower.

"Sleeping beauty", a voice said. It was a nice voice, but somehow, it didn't fit. Yami tried to call for his Master, that someone was in their room and would steal his Master's jewellery or other possessions.

"Leave us!", Yami yelled, but the words never left his real mouth. They never passed his lips, but then was the feeling of a hand. On his cheek and his covered hip. Yami screamed in pure anger.


	5. Hybrid

Crimson jewel

SGD: hi everyone this is a continuation of Lil' Dark's story but mine will be a little different with my own. Read till the end of 4. Chapter 3 I will write the parts needed as a prolog in italics and start my story.

Summary: Yami is a slave to Lord Hikari but a secret lies inside him locked away until an incident forcefully reveals Yami's true heritage and propose. Will Yami learn to be what they want him to be or will he follow the new Lord and get what he never had?

" _Sleeping beauty," a voice said. It was a nice voice, but somehow, it didn't fit. Yami tried to call for his master that someone was in their room and would steal his master's jewelry or other possessions._

" _Leave us!" Yami yelled in his mind but his body did not respond as the feeling of a hand pressed to his cheek and covered hip Yami screamed in pure anger and fear._

Yami tried to find a way out of his body as the hands pressed over parts they should not. Losing hope a golden light shone through the mist as Yami followed it leading himself to a golden orb. Flashed of this orb came to mind of when he was young since he remembered nothing before his fifth birthday but this orb brought back shards of the times he had a life of freedom. A vision played before him of his parents talking about him.

" _Honey does you think it was wise to do that to Yami?" asked Yami's mother as she carried Yami through the home._

" _He is our son but now he will forever be different once he comes of age to find his other but for now we can lock away his magic until he needs it most." Yami's father said as he looked to his son holding up a brooch with a dragonfly design on it. "Yami, when the time is right a golden orb, will burst open and your magic will change you to a Halfling. They are very rare here in the north but common in the south you must give this brooch to someone you trust for only they and you're other can get past the shield that will protect you while you transform. You will remember this when you touch that orb."_

The vision faded and Yami determined to stay pure plunged both hands into the orb as amethyst colored shadows wrapped around him pulling him into the orb as the transformation took place on his physical body.

/

Dartz had pulled back the blankets covering the Crimson Jewel to gaze upon the perfect body before Yami gasped and arched slightly amethyst mixing in his hair and eyes as golden light engulfed him shining outward as the change took place.

Hikari had just entered the room when the light engulfed him as a force field laid around Yami who was curled up inside the center of the sphere shaped barrier as amethyst smoke filled the sphere. Hikari growled analyzing what spell had been used to keep him out. 'I will make the person who dares touch what is mine pay dearly for this.' Thought Hikari as he tried to find the signature of the spell, he soon found what he was looking for and the spell came from Yami as the amethyst mist soon disappeared leaving a demon in its place. The demon then fell to the ground week from the spell as its large wings covered its body. The body stirred and the wings moved to reveal Yami asleep in demon form as Hikari was shocked beyond belief that his jewel was never fully human, to begin with.

Dartz moved out from the wall he was knocked into only for a hand to wrap around his throat. Yami had him pinned to the wall as his eyes opened revealing solid crimson with amethyst fire inside with slit cat-like irises. **"never will you touch me again for you now released something that even the humans feared and cherished."** Yami spoke in Egyptian a language that only so few know and a handful could speak as a demon could not lie in that tongue. Yami threw the other away to his master as a tail, with a scythe-like point, slithered around Yami. Hikari growled at the other Lord pulling a sword out from under the bed and stabbed it clean through the Lord.

After chopping the ex-Lord to bits Hikari looked at Yami fully taking in the boy who now looked like a full demon. Black wings with a crimson amethyst tint were folded behind his back as the black tail flicked every so often, as he was sitting down like a cat as his legs had also changed shape to that of a cat's. Yami's nail was razor sharp and pointed that they could cut through meat easily. Yami's teeth had also sharp enough to cut a hand clean off with a pair of fangs. Last but not least Yami's ears had become pointed as Yami looked innocently at Hikari like a lost child cocking his head to the side. **"Where are we?"** Yami asked not recognizing the room "What is the last thing you remember Yami?"

" **Mist and smoke, then light before monster touch me,"** Yami said and huffed at the dead Lord like a child as his eyes started to drop from tiredness. The wings claws and fangs shrank or turned into tattoos on his body as the burn mark was no longer on him but a rose in full bloom with the eye of Horus in the center in its place. The tail thinned to a black tail with a strip of crimson amethyst fur stopping at an arrow head-like point. Bones cracked and shifted as Yami's legs returned to their normal size but still had the cat-like paws for feet. Yami fell forward completely exhausted from the transformation laying sprawled out on his side.

Hikari looked outside to see his guards killed and other demon lords wondering about looking for the source of the disturbance. Hikari grimaced at then before turning to the boy currently sleeping nude on the floor his new tail wrapped around his leg. Grabbing a blanket he wrapped it around the sleeping male with the utmost care. lifting the male he temporarily placed Yami on the bed grabbing Dratz's head. walking outside the room the Demon council watched curiously especially Atemu. "let this be a warning to all of you if any ever touches what is mine you will end up like him." he said as he threw the head of the Demon in front of the crowd. "I will be taking a new room for the remainder of my stay and no one shall help me." entering the bloodied room he picked up Yami who mysteriously was lighter than before and went to find a new room. Atemu watched as Yami was taken but he sensed the magic Yami had unlocked having a sixth sense for the magic he just hoped Yami would be okay.


	6. Challenge

chapter 2

slowly Yami awoke still in his child-like state of mind sitting up and stretching out his tail unwrapped from his leg to sway gently behind him. Hikari was in a chair contemplating what he should do when Yami looked at him his new two toned eyes drawing him in as growing guilt grew double the size of how he treated him but he suppressed it as he got up taking Yami's wrist and pulled him to the bathroom. "Yami when you leave this room you are to stay quiet no talking whatsoever or you will be punished." pushing Yami into the shower and cleaning him noticing that Yami's body had changed slightly more female than male. Yami's eyes glowed golden once more as he placed his hand on Hikari's arm as memories and information flashed. **"that's how long I slept almost ten thousand years have passed since my last incarnation died. Ra what has the world fallen into?"** Yami spoke perfectly his mind now complete with his older human part and his childish demon part now one in mind and soul. **"Até is here?"** Yami spoke in surprised with glee shining in his eyes at seeing his Kkwy so close yet so far.

Hikari nodded as he dressed Yami in a crimson amethyst shirt that had seen through sleeves and black leather pants. thin wisps of shadows gently formed silver patterns that changed in the light to a bright rose gold color as a small silver eye formed on Yami's forehead hanging from a silver chain. Hikari just rolled his eyes at the shadow's playful demeanor around the newborn demon. clipping a chain to Yami's collar that survived the transformation he spoke his conditions to the teen "remember Yami no speaking to anyone or using your magic during the meeting." Yami nodded as a light tug on the chain told him once again where to go with his black tail swaying behind him but for some reason, he felt very very hot.

they walked to the meeting hall doors which opened slowly letting Yami look at the demons recognizing a few and their positions as Hikari pulled him to sit on a pillow with nothing to do. his tail swayed behind him as other unmated male demons started getting hot under the collar as Yami got an idea inwardly smirking as he started releasing more of his intoxicating scent into the room. that is until a small firm hand tightened on his shoulder breaking his concentration as he glared up at Hikari for ruining his fun. Atemu watched the interaction wondering why no one has brought up how Yami had changed to a demon (because no one else can see but those who had a connection with our past lives or if I want them to see, my Pharaoh.) Atemu's eyes widened at Yami's voice in his head speaking in the sacred tongue of the demon kind. 'did he just call me a King?' Atemu thought as the head demon called in a break for lunch.

Yami watched the flustered males wearily seeing some already starting to let their eyes wonder over his form. a hand shot out grabbing is arm making him lose his focus on his illusion as he hissed at the other male his tail swaying dangerously warning all in the room. "Lord Hikari why is one of our kin chained like a human?"

"because he is not of our kin but a hybrid his demon side had just woken last night." Hikari said smoothly struggling to hold Yami back from attacking the demon who touched him feeling the power rolling off the boy in waves. the silver haired demon in front of Yami mearly smiled "then Lord Hikari I challenge your Crimson Jewel to a mating ritual in the arena if I win I claim your Jewel as my prize."

 **"You need not speak to him but to me I accept and if I win I wish to go free and go with my true mate."** Yami spoke startling thoughts who never heard him speak much less with such boldness. "fine I will see you in the arena in fifteen minutes." Pegasus said leaving in a huff of anger seeing as Yami's eyes were full of amusement than fear **"it will take more than a hatchling's attempts to make me bow down with out a fight. this body maybe that of a child's but my powers a far older than they appear to be."** Yami said amusement in his voice as they walked towards the arena for the ritual **"this will be fun."**


	7. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
